Solo Besame
by Ruebelt
Summary: Ella no deseaba poder... Tampoco a Rodolphus... Lo unico que deseaba era estar con El.. Porque El lo era todo y sin El no habia nada..."Solo besame como a nadie has besado"...


**Disclaimer:** Bien aclaraciones…. Los personajes aquí presentados no son míos…. Pertenecen a J.K Rowling, si fueran mios, definitivamente la trama seria differente...xD…creo que es todo…. Después no me vayan a culpar de otras cosas….

_Solo besame_

El atardecer anunciaba el final del día, pero también el final de mi relación con el.

El cielo solo iluminado con los débiles rayos del sol, que lo adornaban en colores violetas azules y rojizos, en un hermoso espectáculo de colores. El frió calaba en mis huesos casi dolorosamente, mas no era por eso por lo que temblaba mi cuerpo.

Era el. El que hacia que cada parte de mi organismo vibrara con el simple respiro de su aroma, con su simple presencia.

Tenía los ojos clavados en mí, por que su simple mirada llena de odio y frialdad me pesaba. Podía sentirlo aun sin verlo de frente. Por que así era el, frió y cruel aun sin decir palabras lo demostraba su cuerpo. Su rostro blanquecino y su aristocrático porte le daban un aire mas mortífero que lo hacia mas atractivo para mi. Pero sus ojos del mismo color de la sangre, casi muerto, sin vida, demostraban la indiferencia y odio que me tenia y que me partía el alma.

Levante la mirada del suelo, mas permanecí arrodillada frente a el y dirigí mi vista hacia el mar frente a nosotros. Tan inmenso misterioso con solo una parte iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol, para después quedar el total oscuridad.

Las olas del mar golpeaban el peñasco de rocas, llenando de brisa el lugar donde el y yo nos encontrábamos solo iluminados de ves en cuando por el farol a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Fue en ese momento, mientras el débil rayo de luz lo iluminaba cuando vi que estaba sola y en oscuridad casi total con el. De pronto sentí miedo, no, eso fue poco, sentí un pánico paralizador. Sabía que no tendría piedad por mí. Aun a pesar de haber ocurrido lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros, el no se apiadaría, no perdonaría una traición, no conocía esa palabra, así como no conocía la palabra amor.

Seguí arrodillada frente a mi amo, temblando del miedo, del pánico que me envolvía al estar sola con el, mas aun así me mantuve firme, con mi rostro inmutable, frió e indiferente. Sabia yo que el castigo que me había dado era poco, me merecía cada "crusiatus" que me había lanzado, merecía cada corte de mi piel , cada gota de sangre derramada en el césped, me merecía todo eso y mas, con tal de que el me dejara seguir a su lado , peleando por el hasta la muerte. Por que el era eso para muchos. Pero para mi el lo era todo, era muerte y vida; salud y enfermedad; paz y destrucción. El ser frente a mi era el único digno de respeto, devoción y lealtad. Para mi lo era todo y sin el no había nada.

-mírame- me ordeno con voz siseante y venenosa que me helo la sangre.

Levante la mirada mas no pude sostenérsela y me volví al suelo.

-levántate- me ordeno y obedecí con torpeza, ya que todo el cuerpo me dolía victima del castigo de mi señor. Poco a poco mi vista fue subiendo por la túnica negra hasta llegar a su blanquecino rostro. Fue cuando me levanto de un Girón y me beso con toda la pasión y desespero, enredando su lengua con la mía y explorando mi boca con lujuria. Como muchas veces lo había hecho en las mazmorras donde nos refugiábamos. Me soltó casi con la misma violencia con la que me había tomado y caí al suelo derrotada sin aliento y aun sintiendo el calor de su boca sobre la mía. Cerré los ojos e inconscientemente me lleve la mano a la boca.

-Me perturbas, Bellatrix Black- su voz era áspera y tranquila, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni odio, ni mucho menos amor. No era una declaración, si no más bien una mala noticia… para mí por supuesto.

-Mi señor yo….- me levante lo más rápido que pude del suelo, mas me calló posando un dedo en mi boca, lo que hizo silenciarme al instante.

-Sabes lo que eso significa?- murmuro muy poco por encima del sonido del mar. No pude soportarlo mas y una lagrima salio por mi ojo derecho, mas la limpie lo mas rápido que pude, negando con la cabeza a la respuesta de la que si sabia respuesta. Había eliminado a Lilly Evans por eso, aun ante las suplicas de Snape. Camino rodeándome hasta quedar de nuevo frente a mi. Levante la mirada para mirarle la cara y un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, mas ya no me importo por que me acaricio limpiándolas por completo, haciéndome sentir desnuda y derrotada con su simple caricia.

-Eres lo mas cercano a un tipo de afecto- siseo dándome la vuelta, quedando yo frente al inmenso océano y el tras de mi susurrando a mi oído- … una debilidad…..- cerré los ojos con pesar dejando salir las primeras y posibles ultimas lagrimas de mi vida. Se dirigió hacia el mar y sus pies descalzos lo tocaron, dándome la espalda siguió mirando la inmensidad del océano- deseas una ultima petición?...

Mire su espalda por solo unos segundo formulando mil formas dignas de morir, mas una parte de mi cabeza la cual siempre estaba callada, pedía algo diferente.

- _Solo bésame_…..- pedí con voz nasal - como jamás lo has hecho… como a nadie has besado- caí de rodillas al césped y comencé a llorar en silencio, mirando como un charco de sangre me rodeaba lentamente. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta me tenia tomada de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Me tomo la mejilla con una mano y lentamente se acerco a mi, besándome los labios con una ternura desconocida en el, sentí como su lengua se adentro a mi boca profundizando el beso en uno lento pero apasionado, adentrando su lengua a mi boca, explorándola, saboreándola a cada roce. Mas parecía no querer tocarme con brusquedad, como siempre lo hacia, si no que parecía no hacerlo por miedo a romperme, casi con delicadeza. Abrí los ojos solo un momento después de que terminara, aun me tenia abrazada a el. Le tome el rostro con una mano, como jamás me había permitido, sintiendo su piel bajo mi tacto, su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo.

De pronto sentí su varita en mi abdomen, mas no me importo, por que le di un tierno beso que el me correspondió, tampoco me importo que lo siguiente que viese fuese en típico destello verde esmeralda, que tantas veces había lanzado yo, y que ahora nos separaba…. No me importo nada de eso, por que se que mi cuerpo callo entre sus brazos y también por que se que en un diminuto momento le hice sentir algo parecido al amor.


End file.
